


Not a Game

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: Tumblr prompt: 'About Dina and Ellie, maybe Ellie trying to be romantic but she’s drunk at this dance, giving Dina a rose, dipping her clumsily, and Dina just giggling the whole way but having a good time with her fwend. :3' & 'Hey, could you do a Dina/Ellie prompt where they run into Jesse after Dina broke up with him and now she’s with Ellie?'





	Not a Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this is my first time writing for these two, so be gentle.  
> also if you have any prompts, send them to my tumblr thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com  
> Thank you : )

It had been a couple of weeks since the whole kissing incident, and either surprisingly few people saw what had happened and the few that had didn’t spread it around the camp like wildfire, or people just don’t care about two teenagers fooling around.

There was another dance, and Dina managed to steal some alcohol. They weren’t legal, yet, but what they’d been thought in the nineteen and eighteen years they had been alive, Ellie figured they deserved it.

Everyone in the room must have known they it wasn’t just punch in their cups, not how they were throwing each other around the dance floor, giggling like, well, drunk teenagers.

Dina pulled her in, their chests knocking together and, even all sweaty, her hair sticking up in all directions and her eyes slightly bleary from the alcohol, Ellie doesn’t think she has ever been more in love.

“What?” Dina whispered, playing with the hairs on the back on Ellie’s neck. They were in the same position they had been that first night, the night Dina kissed her.

“Nothing,” Ellie shook her head, they weren’t at that stage yet. Ellie had months of crushing on Dina, Dina had only had a few weeks with Ellie.

“That wasn’t a nothing smile.” Dina pointed out, tilting he head to the side curiously.

“No,” Ellie agreed, lifting her eyes back Dina, who was looking at her with a soft smile and knowing eyes.

“Let’s get out of here,” Dina grabbed Ellie’s hand before she even had a chance to agree, dragging her toward the exit.

Ellie managed to snag a rose from one of the tables as they went, but before she could give it to Dina she was pressed up against the wall, barely out of the hall, and was being kissed.

Dina pressed herself against Ellie, the older girls cheeks in her hands. “You can say it, you know?” Dina whispered against her lips.

Ellie pulled back, her head resting against the wall as she surveyed Dina. She held up the flower with a soft little smile. “I’m not ready.”

Ellie didn’t know how Dina would react to that, but was relived when the girl just smiled, taking the rose and tucking it into her braid.

“Joel is on patrol until morning, right?” Dina questioned, looking up at Ellie through her eyelashes.

Ellie swallowed and nodded.

“Lets get back to your place, then.”

Ellie was being dragged again, her drunk feet catching on each other every so often, making Dina laugh.

They stopped just outside Ellie’s place, Dina pressing her up against the wall again, this time with a little thud.

She barely even got her lips to Ellie’s before Ellie had spun them around, trapping Dina against the wall with her hips, resting her forearm against the wall beside Dina’s head.

“You’re hot,” Dina commented, one hand pressing against Ellie’s lower back, the other on her neck. “And cute, to think you could ever top me.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“One I’m sure you will try your upmost best to achieve,” Dina’s fingers curled around the back to Ellie’s neck, pulling her closer. “But it just isn’t feasible.”

“We’ll see,” Ellie’s voice was low and gruff as she picked Dina up with ease, allowing the girl to wrap her legs around her waist.

“You’re all bark, El.” Dina smirked. “And you should take me inside before-“

Dina was cut off but loud, obnoxious clapping, and Ellie glanced over her shoulder to see Jesse leaning against the wall, glaring at them.

Ellie move back slightly, her hands not leaving Dina’s hips until her feet were planted firmly on the ground.

“I gotta say, Ellie, I didn’ believe what everyone was sayin’.” Jesse motioned between the two of them. “You two?”

“This is none of your business, Jesse.” Dina scowled.

“No. No, you’re right. What I’m pissed about is her giving me false hope.” Jesse jabbed a finger in Ellie’s direction. “I’ll give it two weeks. One week. Fuck you, Ellie.”

“I didn’t know why you had broken up, I thought it was just a fight.”

“Nah, things have been off since _you_ arrived. God, you’ve been here a year and you’ve already won the heart of the girl every guy in this compound was after.” Jesse clapped again. “Bravo, Ellie.”

Dina opened her mouth to speak, probably to tell Jesse to fuck off, but Ellie bet her to it. “She isn’t some prize for all you macho men to win, jackass.” Ellie shook off Dina’s arm and advanced on Jesse, who straightened.

Dina honestly didn’t like his chances in a fight with Ellie, she was trying to stop her for Jesse’s sake.

“You ever think that’s why she dumped you, Jesse?” Ellie arched an eyebrow at the boy, walking slowly toward him. “You treat her like this grand prize, and I bet having a girl like that just made you feel like the biggest man, huh?”

“So, I was proud of he-“

“No,” Ellie cut in, holding a finger up. “You were proud of yourself for bagging a chick like her, there’s a difference. She wasn’t a girlfriend to you, she was a bragging right, and she’s worth more than that.”

“And you think you can give her that?” Jesse laughed. “I’ve known girls like her, jumping from one conquest to another-“

Ellie advanced on Jesse quicker now, grabbing the boy by his shirt and pushing him up against the wall. It wasn’t until she was this close that she could smell the alcohol on him. “If I was you, Jesse,” Ellie said calmly, letting go of the boys shirt and patting the ruffled fabric. “I would stop while you still have all of your teeth.” Ellie patted the boys cheeks, beginning to backpedal toward Dina. “And, you know, maybe I can’t give Dina everything she deserves, but I’m going to damn well try, and I sure as hell won’t treat her like some prized hunt.”

“You both deserve each other. Both crazy, damaged.”

Ellie shrugged. “Maybe.”

Dina slid her hand up Ellie’s shoulder when she reached her, giving it a little squeeze. “Fuck off, Jesse.”

Jesse glared at them for a few more seconds before turning to leave.

“I thought for sure you were going to punch him,” Dina said.

“I thought about it,” Ellie hummed, still glaring at the spot Jesse had been. “But he was drunk, it wouldn’t have been a fair fight.”

Dina grinned, pulling Ellie around to look at her. “Drunk or not, I still don’t like his chances.” She said, giving Ellie’s arms a little squeeze.

Ellie rolled her eyes, trying to look annoyed but the little smile on her lips told Dina otherwise.

“You know, what I said before, about you being able to say it, that wasn’t a game.” Dina said seriously. “I would have said it back.”

“I don’t believe what he said.” Ellie’s fingertips tickled the skin at the bottom of Dina’s back. “You don’t have to justify yourself to me.”

Relief washed across Dina’s features, making Ellie wonder just how insecure Jesse had been, and how vocal he had been about it.

“Thank you,”

“For what?” Ellie laughed.

“Your unwavering confidence, even in the face of my crazy ex.”

“Men are stupidly fragile,” Ellie rolled her eyes.

“You know, seeing you all fired up,” Dina smirked, walking her fingers up Ellie’s stomach and three the valley between her breasts. “It’s kinda hot.”

“Yeah, you would find it hot.” Ellie teased. “What were we doing before we were so rudely interrupted?”

“I think you were about to show me to your room,” Dina said with a little smirk.

“I was,” Ellie hummed, planting a kiss on Dina’s lips. “Then let’s go.”


End file.
